


unconventional soulmates

by yugsyien



Category: GOT7
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fantasy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slice of Life, jaebeom is a werewolf, jaebeom is angry, mark is a human, mark is angry and sad that his boyfriends are like this, possessive jaebeom, sad yugyeom, yugyeom is a vampire, yugyeom is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugsyien/pseuds/yugsyien
Summary: jaebeom is selfish, yugyeom feels worthless, and mark doesn’t want to choose between his boyfriends.





	unconventional soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Cut Trio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061445) by [yerims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerims/pseuds/yerims). 



> this was inspired by cold cut trio by yerims! i love that fic so so much PLS check it out
> 
> also YEs i am still working on the first chapter of nsfc (not so friendly competition)! i want to make it so amazing for you guys that is my BABY
> 
> (and im working on one and only you as well SHH i have too many ideas)
> 
> pls enjoy!!

_i._

 

it had been an accident. yugyeom didn’t mean to drop the mug, really. 

 

a few minutes earlier, yugyeom had walked into the kitchen to find some dirty dishes in the sink. he knew that mark was in their shared bedroom, studying for one of his finals coming up. jaebeom had been sleeping on the couch in the small living room. the youngest didn’t want to bother anyone, so he thought he should clean up on his own.

 

everything was going fine, really. yugyeom didn’t realize that he had spilled water on the floor from running the sink earlier. he reached over to grab the mug from inside the sink, planning on putting it inside the cupboard where it belonged. 

 

however, before he could even turn from the sink, he had slipped on the water on the tile floor. he scrambled to regain his balance, gripping the side of the counter with both hands.

 

that’s when he heard the ceramic mug hit the floor and shatter. he had woken jaebeom up and now the elder was angry. jaebeom had trudged over, mumbling curses under his breath.

 

“dammit, yugyeom. what did you do?” he growls, his voice still raspy with sleep.

 

“it was an accident,” yugyeom tries to explain, shards of broken ceramic around his feet. “th-there’s water on the floor, i just slipped,”

 

jaebeom rolls his eyes. he eyes the young vampire with an annoyed look. “you always fucking do this,” the werewolf huffs. “you’re always trying to ruin my day.”

 

yugyeom shakes his head, his breath hitching in his throat at the curse thrown at him. “n-no,” yugyeom whispers, voice watery. “i-i was trying to help, i promise,” yugyeom tries.

 

jaebeom’s eye twitches in irritation as yugyeom continues to stutter. a few seconds pass by, and jaebeom’s temper cuts loose. he stops his foot on the ground.

 

“you good for nothing blood sucker!” jaebeom suddenly explodes. “why cant you realize that you always ruin everything? every time you fucking try to help, you only make things worse.” jaebeom takes a step forward, which causes yugyeom to flinch, step back, and wince gently. “why don’t you just fucking disappear?”

 

“what is going on in here?” another voice asks from across the room. the two look over to see mark standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a concerned look on his face. “what did i tell you two about fighting?”

 

mark steps into the kitchen, getting a better look at the situation. he sees the shattered mug around yugyeom's feet, and he can see red streaks seeping from under them. 

 

“what happened?” mark asks, looking up at yugyeom.

 

“he’s ruining everything, that’s what happened,” jaebeom cuts in, before mark quickly turns his head to look at the other. 

 

“i wasn’t asking you,” mark warns sternly.

 

(mark knew that jaebeom and yugyeom didn’t have the best relationship. he had been friends with the both of them before the three started dating. yugyeom had always been a little soft spoken, while jaebeom had a very outgoing and boisterous personality. the two never got along well; constantly fighting with each other over the smallest disagreements.)

 

jaebeom growls quietly, and mark looks back over at the young vampire. there are tears in his eyes, and mark feels his heart sink. 

 

“what happened, sweetheart?” mark asks, reaching forward with his hand to gently cup yugyeom's cheek. yugyeom flinches away.

 

“i-i was just trying to help. i-i wanted to do the dishes for you, b-but i spilled water and i slipped,” yugyeom explains with a shaky voice. his hands are trembling. “i dropped it on accident. i-i’m so sorry, mark-hyung. i-i didn’t mean to,”

 

mark looks to the tile floor, getting a better look at the mess. yugyeom had dropped one of mark’s favorite mugs. there was blood mixing freely with the water, the source being yugyeom’s bare feet. however, he couldn’t seem to find any anger in him. he has always known that yugyeom could be clumsy at times. especially if he wasn’t watching what he was doing. 

 

“it’s okay,” mark whispers, rubbing his thumb against yugyeom’s cold cheek. “let’s get your feet fixed up first, and then we can clean up the mess, okay?” mark suggests, his voice gentle. yugyeom nods.

 

jaebeom groans from behind them. “i can’t believe you’re just going to let him get away with this,” the wolf complains, before the sound of the front door opening and closing resonates through the kitchen. mark lets out a sigh.

 

the eldest gently guides the vampire towards the couch in the living room, telling yugyeom to stay put while he gets the first aid kit in the bathroom. 

 

he isn’t gone for long, but when he comes back, he can see fat tears streaming down the younger’s face. mark doesn’t know if its because of his feet or because of jaebeom. 

 

“baby,” mark whispers, sitting down next to yugyeom. “don’t cry,” he tries to reassure him, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

 

“i really didn’t mean to make him so angry,” yugyeom whispers. “he-he gets mad at everything i do.”

 

mark sighs. he wishes yugyeom didn’t have to go through his emotions like this. they were supposed to be in a loving relationship, but lately yugyeom has been feeling left out. “i’m sorry,” mark whispers.

 

in reality, he doesn’t understand why jaebeom acts the way he does. 

 

mark’s going through the first aid kit when yugyeom speaks again. “h-he wants me to disappear,” he says under his breath. “h-he doesn’t care about me.”

 

mark pauses for a moment. he’s suddenly boiling on the inside. he looks up at yugyeom before leaning over to press a gentle kiss to the boy’s slightly pouty lips. he lingers there for a moment, before pulling away just slightly.

 

“i’ll talk to him,” mark whispers against the younger’s lips. “but let’s get your foot fixed up first, okay?”


End file.
